


Let's Beat the Heat

by GladdyDaddy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Gladio cant keep it in his pants, Light Ice Play, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GladdyDaddy/pseuds/GladdyDaddy
Summary: Gladiolus/Prompto one shot, one hot night in a hotel.





	Let's Beat the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This was an older fic I posted elsewhere, not my best. It was from a random kink generator. :P

The air outside was warm and dry, almost no change from the scorching heat that had stuck around since the sun rose. Though the sun had gone down almost two hours ago the torrid warmth still surrounded the city into the night. The only thing that somewhat was cooling was the air in the hotel the group had booked for the night. This was the first time the group of four had decided to book two separate rooms, only because they had enough gold and both Noctis and Promptos pestering was enough to convinced Ignis to allow it for the night. Though not in the same room, they managed to book rooms that were at least in the same hallway. Ignis and Noct were only a few rooms down from Gladio and Prompto.

Gladio fell back into the twin sized bed with a grunt, though he barely fit onto the bed it was better than sleeping on the ground. He sat up against the backboard of the bed when the younger blonde walked in, shutting the door behind him.

Prompto walked in slowly, dragging himself to the bed and falling face first into it with a groan. "It's too hot." He mumbled out in a whine, rolling over onto his back. "It's never this hot, why is it so hot." The blond continued to mumbled out complaints about the heat, sprawling out onto the bed. "This is it, this is where my journey ends, I have been pushed to the brink, of death."

Gladio couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle, glancing over at the others over dramatic monologue about the temperature. He swung his legs over the bed and stood up, stretching before walking over to the bathroom.

"Just take a cold shower, that's what I've been planning to do since we got here." He said in his normal smooth yet husky tone. The darker haired male walked into the bathroom and turned the water on, setting it to a cooler temperature before removing his clothes and stepping in.

Prompto sat up when he heard the water turn on, frowning when the other gave the idea then immediately walked in himself. He stood up off the bed and made his way to the door, walking out into the hall after shutting the door behind him. He made his way to a small room off the side of the hallway where they had vending machines and a place to get ice for the room. The blonde figured ice would be something to snack on to keep himself cool for a while. He filled up the small white bucket that the hotel had stacked in the room and carried it back to their room.

By the time he had come back the water from the shower was off but the older male was still in the bathroom. Prompto sighed, sitting onto the bed with the bucket of ice next to him. He took a minute before deciding to take both the over coat and shirt he had been wearing off and throwing them off to the side of his bed. He laid back, taking an eye cube from the bucket and putting it into his mouth, the cold feeling refreshing, giving him a break from the heat.

Gladio wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way back out into the room, water droplets still rubbing down from his damp hair. His skin glistened from the water, showing off every detail about the mans built body. He stopped when he walked out, glancing over at the now shirtless blonde who had water dripping off of his chin from the ice. He caught himself staring for a moment, something about seeing the blonde like this caused his eyes to scan over his entire body, paying attention to last detail of the others body. The blonde had been on his phone, not paying attention to the older males stare yet, focusing more on the game he was playing rather than what was going on in the room. Gladio shifted, walking over to the bed and sitting down, the towel barely covering the erection that had come into view. Without thinking Gladio undid the knot that was keeping the towel covering him, standing up and walking to the others bed, before Prompto could even speak he had crawled over top of him, pushing the phone out of his way.

"Gladio what the hell are you doi-" The blonde was cut off, being presented with the others lips instead. Shock took over, for a moment he tried to push him off before falling limp underneath the others strong hold, melting into the kiss. His face had flushed red by this point, realization that the other was completely naked hitting him. He felt the others tongue brush against his lips, going along and allowing the other entrance to his mouth. The stronger male took dominance almost immediately, his tongue danced along the blondes as he felt one his his large hands snake down his bare chest.

Gladio pulled back from the kiss, giving soft pants. "Just shut up, it didn't feel like you were complaining." He huffed out with a devious smirk, glancing over at the bucket of ice that was on the bed. "You said that you were hot right? Don't worry, I can fix that."

Before Prompto could even argue Gladio had began on his neck, nipping abiting gently at the sensitive skin. The blonde let out soft whimpers, trying to protest, but his only words coming out in muffled moans. Gladio reached over beside him, taking the cold cube into his hands before stradeling over the others waist. Prompto looked up at the older, stronger male with glossy eyes, lust and want taking over and kind of sense he once had.

Gladio brought the ice down to the others chest, sliding it against the others smooth skin. Prompto jumped at first, but the chilling feeling felt nice from the heat, almost pleasurable. He let out a soft sigh as the ice was moved against his skin, letting out soft moans whenever the other brushed against the sensitive nubs on his chest.

The brunette watched carefully for the others reactions, smirking when he heard the other. He circled the ice in the same area, pressing down and around his nipple, watching the other squirm from the alien feeling.

As the cube started to melt he pulled back, throwing it back into the bucket before leaning down and licking the cool water from his chest. Gladios breath was hot against his now fridget chest, not taking long for Prompto to warm up again.

The larger male moved back, undoing the younger males pants and pushing them down to his knees. Gladio was bold, he wasn't embarrassed easily, especially from sex. This wasn't his first time doing something like this, he had a few male partners in the past who he ventured out of their comfort zones with, but he usually kept those to himself. He took a moment to take in the others body completely, it wasn't like this was the first time he had seen the other male naked, but it was the first time he had seen him sprawled out, his eyes full of lust and desperate.

" You know, you like kind of cute when you aren't complaining." Gladio gave a deep chuckle, leaning over and taking another cube from the box, his eyes scanning over his body before giving a devious from. Gladio popped the cube into his mouth, waiting a moment for it to become small enough to do what he wanted. He leaned down, licking the tip of the smaller males cock gently before taking him in completely.

The feeling had caught Prompto, causing him to cry out when he felt the others cold lips wrapped around his hard cock. "Glad- fuck!" Be dipped his head back, letting out deep breaths from the unusual feeling. He had a few partners in the past but he hadn't ever done something this strange before, let alone with another guy. The cold feeling mixed with the warmth of the others mouth was an almost overwhelming feeling, the cold making him shudder, not used to the temperature. It didn't last long before Gladio pulled back up, glancing down at the smaller male with a devious yet playful look. The blond panted, looking down at the larger male with hungry eyes, his body practically begging for more.

Gladio leaned up onto his knees, his eyes scanning over the skinny male that sat underneath of him. He moved to bring his legs over the side of the bed, standing up and walking to the bathroom with a soft hum.

Once the other was out of sight the blond sat up, confused and looking at the entrance to the bathroom. He was oddly aware of how exposed his body was now, but too interested in the other to bother covering himself up. Soon enough Gladio walked out with a small hotel sized bottle of lotion before crawling back onto the bed.

"Get onto your stomach." He said in an almost demanding, deep tone. 

Prompto didn't argue, obeying the larger male and laying onto his stomach. There was a bit of discomfort with his length being pressed between him and the bed, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be laying like this very long. He wasn't oblivious, he knew where this was leading when the other grabbed the lotion. He took a deep breath, laying his head into the pillow underneath of him while Gladio shifted from behind.

Gladio popped open the the bottle, pouring some of the cream onto his hand before wrapping it around his shaft, bringing it from his tip down a few times. He let out a soft huff, the feeling of the slick cream being both unusual and pleasuring. After a few moments he let go of his cock, bringing his hands down to Promptos thighs and pulling him up onto his knees, exposing the male entirely to him. Taking a bit more of the cream onto his thumb he pressed it against the others entrance, gently rubbing against the sensitive skin. 

The sudden touch made Prompto jump, the unusual feeling in places he had only explored on his own time now being pressed and rubbed by the kings shield. He relaxed his body, allowing the older male to take over.

Gladio moved his hand back, reaching back for the ice bucket with a smirk before grabbing a small cube and taking it into his hand. Going back to the others rear he pressed the cube against his entrance, moving it slowly, teasingly in small circle motions.

The sudden cold made him gasp, gripping the sheets underneath of him, looking back to glare at the buff male. "W-what the hell, c-cold!" He let out in a soft cry, letting out a heavy breath he had sharply taken in when the frozen water touched his skin.

Gladio chuckled, keeping the cube pressed against him. He slowly pressed it inside of him, moving the ice slowly in and out of him. "You said you were hot, don't complain." He whispered in a playful tone, slowly pulling the ice from him once more. As the ice melted he continued, letting the cube melt to water in his hand.

Though it was unusual, the feeling was nice, a pleasure Prompto hadn't ever felt before. He let out a soft moan when he felt the alien object inserted into him, closing his eyes as he let his tight grip against the sheets go slowly.

Gladio focused carefully on the blonds sounds and movements, wiping the remaining water off onto the sheets underneath of him. He moved a hand to his cock, lining his body with the others, pressing his now lubed tip against his entrance before pushing in slowly. Gladios length stretched the smaller male, it was tight and hard to move, but the squeezing muscle around his cock caused a low groan from the buff male, dipping his head back with a soft breath. He knew Prompto wouldn't be able to have Gladio move immediately, pushing in to his base before stopping, panting softly from the new feeling. "Let me know when you're ready." He huffed, bringing a hand to the others lower back, petting gently with a smirk.

When he felt the others tip pressed against him he panicked, the only prep he was given was the cube of ice pressing against him. "G-Gladio wai- A-ah!" As the other pushed in Promptos grip tightened heavily into the sheets, his knuckles turning white from his harsh grip. He let out hard, jagged breaths once Gladio was fully inside, his rather large cock causing Promptos body to twitch and remain still, trying to allow the stretching feeling to settle. Minutes passed by at a snails pace, but soon enough the feeling of fullness was given as a pleasure, leaving Prompto with a hot feeling spreading through his entire body. Pre-cum dripping from the slit of his hard length, shaky breaths escaping his mouth. "C-come on big guy, move." He glanced back with a playful smirk.

Hearing the sudden confidence come from Prompto made him smirk, leaning down and gently kissing down against his neck before biting down without warning. He licked over the wound softly before pulling back to sit up on his knees. "As you wish~" He chuckled softly, moving his hands to hold onto his waist tightly before he started to move his hips. He drew back, almost pulling out completely before sinking his cock back in. Promptos body welcomed Gladio, swallowing his cock with each movement. Slowly he picked up his pace, moving to a decently fast pace. The silence around them was soon filled with the sounds of skin slapping against one other, Gladio letting out soft moans as he thrusted harder into the other.

With the now fast pace Promptos words were replaced with sounds of pleasure and moans of the others name, trying his best to keep his volume down to not disturb the people next to them. His pants were harsh, pain being dulled out by the pleasure of the others cock slamming into the overly sensitive bundle of nerves. He soon found himself rocking his hips with the other, matching his speed and movements as he pressed his hips back to force his cock deeper into him. "M-More." He mumbled out in an aroused tone, bringing a hand down to his throbbing cock and matching his strokes with the rough thrusts from the brunette.

Gladio obeyed the others requests, speeding up his pace, tightening his grip onto the other as he slammed himself into the other. His own breath picked up his body twitching and tensing, threatening his release. He dug his nails into the others waist as his cock throbbed, a deep thrust forcing his body to release thick ribbons of cum into the other. He let out a sharp moan, dipping his head back with rough, sloppy movements to out ride his orgasm.

The mixture of feelings of Gladios nails digging into his waist and the filling feeling of his release being shot inside of him sent the blond over the edge, his release staining the sheets underneath of him. His body shook, intense pleasure washing over his body before the feeling of tiredness took over.

Gladio pulled out slowly, sitting back against the bed with heavy pants and glossy eyes, watching as Prompto turned over and crawled over to the older male, kissing his lips gently before pulling back and standing up. "Maybe I'll request sharing a room with you more often." he whispered against the others lips with a soft giggle, standing up and walking towards the bathroom. "I think I'll take that cold shower you suggested." He walked in, shutting the door and leaving the other male alone in the room and to clean himself off on his own.


End file.
